1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for controlling the shape of sheet metal produced in a rolling mill. More specifically, the invention relates to such a process which uses output signals from a shapemeter or a like device.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the process.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, shape is defined as the cross sectional profile of a strip width of sheet metal with reference to a flat plane. A shapemeter is a device for measuring shape, and examples of such shapemeters are described in British Pat. No. 1,160,112 as well as the brochure of Davy-Loewy Limited, Loewy Robertson Division, entitled "Vidimon Shapemeter". The shapemeter is capable of detecting and displaying the degree and location of any out of flatness condition of a strip under tension which may, visually, appear to be flat.
Presently, the display of the shapemeter is monitored by a mill operator who applies appropriate control signals to correct the out of flat conditions. As will be appreciated, the operator can only initiate corrective action after the out of flat condition has existed for some time. Further, the reflex and speed limitations of human beings prevents corrective action from being immediately taken so that the out of flat condition will persist for some time after it is detected and displayed.
Teachings in the art which relate to controlling the shape of metal sheets produced in a rolling mill are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,696,698; 3,064,509; 3,630,055; 3,686,907; 3,875,776; 3,882,709; 3,332,263; 3,514,984; 3,431,761; 3,475,935; 2,961,901; 3,213,665; 3,499,306 and 3,802,237.
Although it has been suggested that the output of the shapemeter be fed to a system for automatically initiating corrective action, applicant is not presently aware of the existence of a physical system for so doing.